


[Podfic of] East of the Sun and West of the Moon

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A practical carpenter, Jensen doesn’t believe in magic or fairytales--but when a messenger appears from thin air looking for him, he finds himself drawn into a quest to rescue a man he has no memory of, who just happens to be trapped in a place no one knows how to get to. No pressure, right? Set in modern times with fantasy elements.<br/>Note: Posted with author permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] East of the Sun and West of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [East of the Sun and West of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168559) by laulan. 
  * Inspired by [East of the Sun and West of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032572) by [laulan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/22WF6T0) [75 MB, zipped] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 2:55:23 


End file.
